priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Make it!
This article is about Make It!, the song and first opening to PriPara. If you are looking for Make It!, the album by i☆Ris, then follow this Link Make it! is an anime insert song, as well as the first OP. It was first performed by Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami in Episode 1 of the anime. It is sung by i☆Ris. In the anime, it is recognized as Saints song. The full version was released in both digital and physical format on August 20th, 2014. This was the series' OP until Episode 14. Performers *Saints - (Episode 1) *Laala Manaka & Mirei Minami - (Episode 1), (Episode 2), (Episode 3), (Episode 4), (Episode 5) * Insert - (Episode 8) * Laala Manaka & Sophie Hojo - (Episode 9) * SoLaMi♡Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole - (Episode 37) * SoLaMi♡SMiLe - (Episode 61), (Episode 135) * Hanana - (Episode 81) * Laala Manaka - (Episode 94), (Episode 142), (Episode 145), (Episode 146), (Episode 165) * Kanon - (Episode 94) * Saints & SoLaMi♡Dressing - (PriPara Movie) * Laala Manaka & Nao Ehime (PriPara Movie 4) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu paki to hanbunko de tomodachi konpurito shiyou Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Stop trying to be like that other girl You're better off just being yourself. Can't you feel it in your heart? Let's go look for our own ideas. And every single memory we make We'll snap it two and Complete the set with our friends. Make it! You're unbeatable once you get started! Make up! Headed for a gloriously shining future! Dreams aren't just dreams anymore. Anyone can make theirs come true now PriPara! PriParadise! Full Version Romaji= Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Fuete iku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Suteppu wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi min'na de on・za・sutēji Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no chiketto Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 苦手なことを怖がるより 楽しむ気持ちが大事でしょ 一人じゃ心細いことも 絆があれば強くなれる ステップを合わせる合図 パチンと指鳴らして 友達みんなでオン・ザ・ステージ Make it! ときめく心が素敵でしょ Make up! 大好きが今の答えでしょ 憧れたその気持ち 夢見るためのチケット Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 憧れはきっと 明日の道しるべ 理想の自分がそこで待ってる ためらわず前に踏み出そう 流す汗も涙もみなキラメキに変わる Make it! あきらめたくない夢だから Make up! 憧れのままじゃイヤだから Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Rather than copying that fashionable girl It’s the best to be yourself If you can feel the dazzle of your heart Then let’s go in search of your ideal! All these multiplying memories Divide it into half And help complete a friend Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Rather than being afraid of your weakness It’s more important to try to enjoy yourself Even if you’re helpless alone With bonds, you can be strong A sign to match our steps Snapping our fingers Together with all our friends on the stage Make it! Shining hearts are wonderful Make up! The answer right now is love This feeling of aspiration Is the ticket to dreams Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Aspirations are surely The guide to tomorrow Your ideal self is waiting there Let’s step out without hesitation All the dripping sweat and tears will change into glitter Make it! Because there’s a dream we can’t give up on Make up! We don’t want them to remain as aspirations Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true PriPara PriParadise Audio Gallery See Make It - Photo Gallery and Make It - Video Gallery Trivia *This insert song/OP has been an insert song for a straight 5 episodes. *In Episodes 1 and 2's opening, Mirei was shown in her idol form rather than her civilian form in order to prevent spoilers. *Starting Episode 3, the OP version showed Mirei's whole PriChange. *This song was used when Saints had their "legendary" farewell stage. *Despite the song being only sung by Laala, Mirei, and Sophie when the series started, the original version (with all 6 iRis singing) was used. Additionally the girls did not sing it in thier character voices. *Most of the song's lines are sung in duets, more specifically: Laala and Mirei, Sophie and Shion, and Dorothy and Leona. * The CD had a PriTicket in it, which was Blue Rhythmic Idol Coord. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Saints Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Unit Song Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Nao Category:Duet Category:Solo Song